NIGHTMARE
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: "Mimpimu, mimpiku, dan mimpi kalian semua tidak akan pernah selalu baik." (AU, OC) [REITODEISA; aph Indonesia(s) inside.]
1. Opening

Satu lembar kertas putih itu mulai ditulisi, sebatang pena bertinta biru segera termainkan oleh jemari.

Mata si pemilik pena itu mulai berbinar, inilah karya perdananya, yang semoga akan membuahkan karya-karya selanjutnya.

Dari satu lembar, bertambah menjadi dua, dari dua menjadi tiga, dari tiga menjadi empat, dan seterusnya. Terus begitu, selama berminggu-minggu yang pelan-pelan mengubah tahun.

Tidak cukup setahun. Tidak hanya dua-tiga tahun berlalu. Belasan tahun pena yang sama (namun hanya berganti tinta) telah menulisi puluhan ribu lembar dengan berbagai arah.

Mengambil kejadian nyata yang benar-benar terjadi sebagai bumbu tulisan, dihiasi oleh tingginya imajinasi khas anak-anak.

Produktifitas dan kreatifitas yang tinggi, 'dia' menuliskan berbagai banyak karya, hingga dia dewasa. Ditetapkannyalah penulis sebagai profesinya.

Semboyan **_citrakan alam semesta dalam untaian kata_** tercipta, melukiskan seluruh harapan dan imajinasi 'penulis' di bawah langit yang sama.

* * *

 _Sama, seperti milyaran manusia lainnya._

* * *

Hanya saja...

Kata pepatah (mungkin saja selalu) memanglah benar:

 ** _"Tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini. Semua yang hidup akan pergi, semua yang dihasilkan dan didapat akan 'hilang', dan semua yang didirikan kelak akan hancur. Dunia ini hanyalah semu semu dan semuanya adalah ilusi, membuat manusia berdelusi, ketika kehilangan akan gila dan berhalusinasi, akan segala harta duniawi."_**

Mata yang semula bening berbinar kini mulai merabun dan berkaca. Pandangan luasnya kini telah terhalangi oleh sepasang beningnya lensa.

Si 'pemilik' pena telah menua, telah uzur usianya, siap untuk ditelan masa yang senja.

Masa-masa sempurna ketika 'dia' dewasa telah berakhir, tergantikan oleh masa tua yang penuh kesendirian.

Menitikkan air mata kini tidak lagi berharga maknanya, hingga tubuh itu rebah dan rohnya beralih meninggalkan dunia penuh kefanaan.

Mungkin saat inilah terakhir kali sang arwah bisa melihat raga kasarnya yang terkubur di dalam liang lahat, siap untuk ditelan tanah, dan menjadi tempat bercelatungnya belatung-belatung yang bisa saja memakan jasad malangnya.

Bermilyar-milyar kata **_maaf_** sang jiwa dirasa tidak berguna lagi, mau diucapkan kepada siapa lagi? Bahkan begitu kecil kemungkinan orang lain untuk melihatnya —apalagi mungkin juga suaranya.

Berjuta tetes **_air mata_** yang membanjir sama sekali tidak bisa membantu'nya' untuk kembali pada raga kasarnya, sekalipun darah merah pekat yang keluar dari pelupuk mata.

Semua sia-sia. Kini arwahnya harus menanggung semua perbuatannya di dunia. Harus ditimbang, ringankah perbuatan baiknya? Beratkah timbangan kebaikannya?

Semua menentukan tempat dimana dia akan menjalani kehidupan yang kekal...

Meninggalkan segalanya. Semua yang dia miliki semasa di alam fana ini. Harta, jabatan, profesi, takhta, dan sisa-sisa keluarga tercinta tidak lagi bisa dimiliki olehnya lagi.

Raga matinya dimasukkan ke liang lahat yang telah digali sebelumnya. Hanya terbungkus busana tipis yang sebentar lagi akan ikut terurai bersama bangkai. Tidak ada yang menemani. Semua gelap dan sunyi. Suara doa-doa kerumunan manusia hidup hanyalah sesaat, sebelum mereka semua menaburkan bunga mawar dwiwarna dan kemudian pergi...

Tidak terkecuali dengan sebatang **pena** yang masih bagus isinya, dan selembar **kertas** putih polos yang masih halus hasil sentuhannya.

Malam-malam sepi, dimana beberapa tahun —mungkin juga beberapa hari— sebelumnya masih ada beberapa kegiatan di ruang kerja ini. Pena dan kertas itu tergeletak tidak berguna begitu saja...

... Di atas meja ruang kerja yang perlahan mulai dipenuhi debu, ikut berkabung dalam haru, dan terselimuti oleh kotoran yang sama sekali tidak diinginkan...

Semua sudah **_mati_**...

* * *

 **~*oOo*~**

 **Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) _Himaruya Hidekaz_ u.** Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun atas pembuatan karya.

•

 **\- NIGHTMARE -**

 ** _{I - Opening:_** _Hidup itu dinamis._ _Namun aku tidak bisa tirut berlarian disana, bersama yang lainnya._

•

 **Rated:** T (R-13 — R-15). **Genre:** Horror, Family, Friendship, Drama (!?), Fantasy. **Language:** INDONESIAN.

 **Notes:** OC, Multichapters, AU, _crackpairs yang merupakan otps author,_ kebanyakan _genres_ XD, _etc..._

•

 **Setting:** FANTASY! KINGDOMS (?).

 **Other Notes:** Dalam rangka tidak jadi hiatus- ***plak!***

 **#For: _REITODEISA._**

•

 **Main Characters:**

(Another) APH Indonesia - _LINTANG INFANTERI._

APH! 2P! Fem! Indonesia - _KARASYA INFANTERI._

•

 **-Indonesia; 16 Juli 2017-**

 ***~...oOo...~***

* * *

"Lintang! Kembali!"

Satu seruan itu tidak digubris oleh si empunya nama yang berlari keluar dengan menjinjing agak tinggi gaun merah berselendang ungu yang mengalungi lehernya. Sengaja dia gunakan begitu, agar tidak terjatuh.

"Tidak! Eheheheh...!" jawaban dengan cekikikan kecilnya mengiringi jalannya memimpin kelima saudarinya yang tertinggal langkah di belakang.

..

•••

..

Para pelayan dan prajurit yang sedang bertugas tersenyum melihat kelakuan mereka. Keenam kakak-beradik yang begitu _kompak._

"Lihatlah, Raina puteri Lintang membuat kelima saudarinya berlarian di dalam istana lagi. Betapa aktifnya dia..." Yang dipanggil **_Raina_** ikut tertawa pelan.

"Benar sekali, Lin. Seperti tidak ada lelahnya."

Mereka terkikik bersama lagi. "Tapi, _ngomong-ngomong_ , dimana puteri Karasya?"

 ***o0o***

"Lintaaaaaaaaannnnngggg! Berhenti disana!"

Mereka masih berlarian, keenam puteri dengan nuansa yang berbeda dari masing-masing mereka.

Tunggu, ada apa ini?

"Awaaaaaaasssss!" Lintang berseru supaya orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalur yang akan dilewatinya menepi.

Agar tidak tertabrak olehnya, tentu saja.

Namun lagi: "Dimana puteri Karasya? Mengapa dia tidak ikut?"

* * *

"Maaf, tapi aku berbeda..."

-KIK-

* * *

Pintu menuju balkon dia buka. Membiarkan udara baru mengisi kamarnya yang selalu tertutup. Mengizinkan suara-suara luar memasuki liang telinganya yang telah ditulikan oleh segala keironisan.

Keironisan yang terus-menerus menguncinya agar tetap berada di sana. Seolah membelenggunya, mengikat Karasya supaya tidak bisa merasakan kesenangan hati seperti saudara-saudarinya.

Apa hanya dia, yang tidak pantas untuk merasakan suka hati seperti yang lain?

Karasya menghela nafas, iris cokelat nyaris hitamnya melirik ke bawah, melihat keenam saudari mudanya berkejar-kejaran menuju gerbang keluar...

Ada rasa iri yang tumbuh di dalam hati, berduduk bersama sekobar api lara yang sama-sama tersembunyi. Mengapa dunia seolah mengolok dia? Mengapa dunia sepertinya senang atas segala kesedihannya?

Mungkin, inilah sebabnya dia memilih warna hitam, merah, ungu gelap, dan emas sebagai warna gaunnya.

Warna-warna yang pernuh dengan kesedihan dan kemuraman, pernuh ketidakpiasan dan kekalapan, segala emosi negatif dalam diri manusia.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Karasya menghela nafas.

 _'Anak kecil sepertinya memiliki 'perasa' untuk merasakan masa mendatang, meskipun tidak sadar...'_

 _"A Damaged Princess, that is me..."_

Sebuah cincin berlian dia loloskan dari tangannya, tidak peduli akan jatuh dimana.

•••

Ada satu yang yang tidak dia sadari, yaitu kemanakah cincin berlian itu terjatuh...

 ** _"Kara."_** Pemuda tinggi berbusana hitam itu menyeringai, sebelum melanjutkan jalannya.

 ** _end._**

* * *

 **A/N:** SAYA MASIH HIDUP! SAYA MASIH HIDUP! SAYA BELUM MAU HIATUUUUUSSSSSSS! **/lar, staph.**

Ada yang baca cerita ini, kah? :v Kok saya tidak yakin ada yang mau baca-review-favs-follow, ya? :v ***PLAK!***

 **.**

Btw, terima kasih sudah membaca, dan selalu: **_Salam Indonesia~_**

 **—INDONESIAN KARA.**


	2. Opening 2

Pelayan yang semula bekerja di tempat, tiba-tiba harus menepi agar mereka tidak mengalami 'tragedi tabrak badan' dengan keenam puteri _Infanteri_.

Beberapa terkejut, namun sesaat kemudian senyum terulas di bibir masing-masing.

Mereka ikut senang, tentu saja, melihat keenam puteri yang berlarian saling berkejar-kejaran untuk keluar dari istana. Sekarang, keenam puteri itu sudah sampai di depan gerbang.

•••

"Para puteri kerajaan **_Nusantara_** ** _pandhu_** benar-benar para sosok aktif. Mereka semua bisa memberikan warna-warna baru pada lingkungan kerajaan..." Seorang pria berkumis tipis yang sedang merapikan pagar hidup di kebun menuju keluar dari istana itu berucap, tanpa berhenti dari tugas yang dilakoninya.

"Ya, kaubenar," pria lain di sampingnya setuju. "Sudah berapa tahun raja dan ratu menginginkan keceriaan dan suka hati seperti ini? Apalagi setelah **_Puteri_** pertama mereka-"

"Hush!" Wanita lain mengisyaratkan mereka untuk diam. Air muka waspada jelas pada wanita itu. "Jangan mengatakan hal **_itu_** lagi!"

Dua pria tadi sontak diam, saling memandang, mengerti akan arti ucapan si wanita. "Maaf. Kami tidak sengaja." Dan untung saja tidak sempat untuk terucap.

Wanita itu menghela nafas, seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Lain kali, hati-hati!" Peringat wanita itu, satu tudingan dia arahkan pada kedua pria barusan, lalu dia melangkah pergi.

Namun ternyata, wanita itu berbalik sebentar. "Bisa-bisa kalian kembali dengan kepala yang terpisah dari tubuh kalian..." Dan melanjutkan jalannya lagi.

* * *

 **~oOo~**

 **Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) _Himaruya Hidekazu_.**

 **NIGHTMARE (c) _INDONESIAN KARA_.**

•

 **{II: _Opening 2_ \- **_Perihal kutukan dan garuda hitam yang berdarah._

•

 **-Indonesia; 17/07/2017-**

 **~oOo~**

* * *

Banyak yang mempertanyakan keadaannya, banyak yang memikirkan dirinya, banyak yang ingin mengetahui keadaannya, dan banyak juga yang mencari wajahnya.

Namun sayangnya, ya, **_tidak ada._**

Tidak ada yang bisa dia kabarkan, tidak ada yang bisa dia beritakan, dari dirinya tidak ada yang bisa dicari, dan bahkan tidak ada yang bisa ditampakkan.

Seperti ada timbunan jelaga yang mengubur Karasya hidup-hidup, sedalam-dalamnya, bahkan untuk mendapatkan sedikit sekali udara saja sangat susah.

Dan setiap kali Karasya bangkit untuk keluar dari _timbunan_ itu; tali-tali, benang-benang, dan segala belenggu berwarna hitam seolah menariknya: tiada izin bagi Karasya untuk keluar dari 'sana'.

Apa yang telah leluhur dan orangtuanya ketika ibunya tengah mengandung jabang bayinya?

 **Dosa** macam apa?

 ** _Kesalahan_** macam apa?

 **Karma** macam apa?

Kutukan **_apa_** yang terikat padanya?

 ** _Siapa_** yang **_mengutuk_** nya?

Namun tetap hanya satu jawaban dari batin Karasya paling dalam, yang lebih dalam dari samudera terdalam di dunia: **_tidak tahu, entahlah._**

* * *

 ** _"Can't hold it back anymore..."_**

* * *

Gontainya langkah-langkah ringan Karasya menunjukkan sangat jelas kalau Karasya berada di dalam jurang kekalutan yang teramat.

Iris cokelat tua yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan adanya kehidupan di dalam raga.

Berhenti tepat di depan lukisan tua ketika dia masih kecil, perempuan muda bersemat nama depan **_Kara_** itu menatap langsung pada seorang anak kecil yang berciri-ciri sama dengannya.

Karena iya, itu dia, seorang _Ekaprasasthiputeri Karasya Infanteri Kushnapaharani_ , dua belas tahun yang lalu, dihitung mundur dari usia Karasya yang sekarang menjejak pada angka keempat belas.

Kalung liontin berlian dwiwarna merah dan putih dia raba, masih ada di sana, melingkari lehernya dengan rantai kalung yang kemungkinan tidak akan mudah untuk putus

Dahulu berbeda, karena dulu dia bisa tersenyum dan bertingkah polah normal selayaknya anak-anak normal sebayanya, tersenyum senang hati memberikan pelangi kehidupan kepada orang orang yang dia sayangi...

Namun, semua keadaan yang menyenangkan berubah ketika serentetan tragedi mengerikan datang bertubi-tubi menyerang.

Pembunuhan.

Pembantaian.

Pencurian.

Penyerangan dengan ilmu hitam.

Percekcokan dua mulut beringas yang berujung pada adu kekuatan yang kejam.

Satu-dua nyawa mulanya saja yang terenggut, namun menyusul tiga-empat nyawa lagi, lima-enam jiwa lagi, dan ketidakamanan muncul, hingga seribu-dua ribu nyawa ikut menyusul.

Merenggut segala harta, mencabut banyak nyawa, banyak cinta kasih yang sia-sia.

Satu alasan: _Karasya yang hidup, dan memiliki nyawa di dalam raganya._

Karasya mulai dijauhi, juga dia menjauh dari semuanya, karena dialah penyebab terenggutnya seseorang.

Satu-persatu pergi, seolah tidak ada yang peduli, meninggalkan Karasya dalam lembah penuh sakit dan kesedihan hati. Penuh luka di dalam badannya, namun tidak akan pernah bisa dilihat oleh mata.

Fakta yang menyakitkan...

Bisakah dia keluar dari kesuraman ini?

Lagi, "Entahlah."

Suara keras dari kaca pelindung lukisan yang terbanting kasar mengakhiri renungan kalut Karasya, yang beranjak pergi dari sana..

Karasya ingin menghancurkan memori itu untuk selamanya.

..

•••

..

"Prahayu!"

Dan dengan cepat, merpati berbulu putih itu terbang, hingga berhenti tepat di atas _tungkupan_ kedua tangan Lintang; tepat sebelum merpati itu terkapar malang di atas tanah jauh di luar gerbang depan yang berkerikil.

"Jadi hanya karena Prahayu kamu mau berlari jauh-jauh dari balkon kamarmu?" Kelima saudarinya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, heran, karena gadis ini...

"Hei, Kirana, bukan Lintang namanya kalau tidak repot mengejar Prahayu seperti ini..."

Tawa kecil terdengar dari mereka. Lintang juga. Di tengah keramaian warga yang sedang beraktivitas demi menghidupi keluarga.

Prahayu terbang lagi dari tangan Lintang.

"Hati-hati, Prahayu!"

Lintang melambaikan tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi, salam perpisahan darinya untuk si merpati.

"Ayo, kita kembali ke dalam."

* * *

 ** _chapter 2: finished._**


End file.
